Keep Talking!
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Sequel to 'Try Talking'. What happens when old faces reappear? L/S.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello again , I didn't expect to have this done so quickly, but the fluff bunny bounced again! This is set about 3 weeks after 'Try Talking', hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer : **Don't own Cold Case...if I did would I be writing fanfiction?? Wouldn't mind owning Scotty! 

Chapter 1

"Good job on that last case guys" John Stillman addressed his team, "it wasn't easy, there were a lot of possible doers in there."

"Thanks boss" Nick Vera moved to get some coffee.

"Hey, Miller. Notice anything different between Valens and Rush lately?" Vera commented as he passed Kat Miller.

"What, other than it's not like working in Siberia anymore?" Kat also poured some of the strong coffee.

"Nah, I mean, they've gone from totally avoiding each other to being normal again, you know, like they like working with each other."

Kat looked at Vera, was he on a mission to stir up trouble? "And don't you go spoiling it and causing trouble with your dumbass comments. It makes life a hell of a lot easier when those two aren't at each other's throats."

"Yeah, but still" Vera tried again.

"Knock it off Nick" Will Jeffries joined in their little conversation, which had moved to Kat's desk, "we could do without a repeat of last month."

"You two are no fun" Vera huffed then continued, "twenty bucks says they're arguing again by the end of the week."

Kat and Will gave Vera a disapproving look and went back to their own desks.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day when a familiar face walked in to the bullpen.

"Hey Succardo, what are you doing up here?" Vera got up to shake the Narcotics cop's hand.

"Hey Nicky, just thought I'd drop by, being in the neighbourhood and all" Eddie Succardo replied, "Rush here?"

"Now we get to the real reason you're here" Vera teased.

Noticing Succardo ask about Lilly Scotty tensed up; he knew there had been something between the narcotics cop and his partner, but didn't know where they left it. No-one in the office was aware of the new relationship between Scotty and Lilly; they wanted to give it ago without the interference of their friends first. But because no-one knew, things could get difficult with Succardo being back.

"Hey Scotty" Vera called, "where's Lil at?"

"Dunno, think she had to get something from downstairs" Scotty answered, hoping that Succardo would leave before Lilly reappeared. If anyone could make Scotty feel insecure about Lilly, it was this guy.

Unfortunately for Scotty, Lilly came back within minutes.

"Hey Rush" Succardo smiled sauntering over to Lilly, "thought maybe you and me could go out tonight."

Scotty was watching every move from the corner of his eye. He noticed Lilly glance briefly in his direction. He couldn't hear their conversation, but had a good idea that Succardo was asking the blonde detective out.

"Sorry Succardo, can't" Lilly replied hoping that he wasn't going to be persistent.

"Aww, why not? We have fun, you and me" Succardo ran his hand down her arm.

"I said I can't ok?" Lilly smiled softly and brushed past him towards the coffee machine.

* * *

"Valens, Rush seeing anyone at the moment?" Succardo made his way over to Scotty.

Scotty had to think quickly, was there any way to answer that and not get in trouble? "Dunno, me an' her haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately"

"That's putting it mildly" Vera quipped, which Scotty was glad for "although you've been better last couple of weeks."

"Did you piss her off?" Succardo grinned.

Scotty ran his hand through his hair, "I have a knack for it."

* * *

Watching Eddie and Scotty made Lilly worry slightly; she hoped that nothing would be said, or that Scotty wouldn't get protective or jealous, given her past history with Eddie.

Lilly was happy with Scotty, their relationship was going well so far; she felt safe with him, he made her knees weak and her heart race.

Lilly knew how other women saw Scotty; he was gorgeous, kind, smart and she felt lucky to have him, and that he wanted her, when he could have anyone he wanted.

Scotty was saved from further conversation with Eddie as he saw a face he did not expect this soon "Jodie, I thought you went home. What you doin' back?"

The young woman grinned at him and gave Scotty a hug, "warning you of impending havoc."

"What?" Scotty looked confused.

"Remember I called you two days ago about a certain person" Jodie didn't want other people to overhear, "well…she's about two minutes behind me. Didn't actually think she'd come so soon."

Scotty took a deep breath; this wasn't going to end well. It also wasn't going to start well.

* * *

"Scotty Valens, seems you can't keep your hands off us Rush girls." A voice he really didn't want to hear sounded behind him.

"Uh oh" Jeffries' muttered to Stillman, who had just walked over to his desk.

"This is not gonna be pretty" Kat whispered moving towards the two male detectives.

Nick Vera looked like Christmas had come early as he prepared to watch the chaos unfold, and Succardo just looked surprised.

"Hey Rush, you got two sisters?"

"What are talking about Succardo?" Lilly hadn't noticed the two newcomers, suddenly stopping short when she did.

"What are you doing here?" She directed at Christina.

"Oh, so you don't mind that Jodie's come back" Christina retorted, "thought I'd come and see you. Jodes, what are you doing back? Thought you'd gone back home."

"You were happy to see me in New York. What's changed?" Jodie replied, knowing full well why Chris didn't want her there.

"You two, come with me" Lilly gritted out leading them to an observation room; she so did not need this right now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow" Eddie muttered, "the Rush girls are all hot. What she mean bout you Valens?"

"Long story; too much trouble" Scotty sighed.

"Oh to be a fly on the wall in there" Vera thought aloud.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere near there" Scotty retorted.

"That's because you're probably one of the topics" Vera quipped earning a dark glare from Scotty.

"Ok people, I'm sure you have homes to go to" Stillman started to put his coat on.

"I'm gonna stick around" Vera sat in his chair pretending to shuffle papers.

When no-one else moved Stillman shook his head, God help whoever got in Lilly's way when she'd finished in there, "if you all insist on being nosey at least try and look busy."

"Night boss" Jeffries said as Stillman left the rest of the team waiting to see the outcome of the observation room.

* * *

"So Chris, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked looking at her sister, the only thing that Christina Rush brought was trouble.

"Do you think that little of me Lil? That I only came to see you 'cause I want something?" Christina sounded offended.

"The only reason you ever come here is when you need something" Lilly swept her hair out of her face.

"So how come its fine for Jodie to be here?" Chris carried on.

"Hey, don't bring me into this. It's between you two" Jodie tried to get out of the situation.

"You're pretty much one of us."

Lilly sighed; here we go again. Christina obviously wanted something and had an idea that Jodie knew what that was so didn't want her there to mess it up. Said thing must be big otherwise Jodie would have just phoned and not made the trip back down to Philly. Lilly shook her head; this was too confusing.

"Will you two knock it off" Lilly ordered noticing the two still bickering, they certainly acted like sisters. "How long are you here for?" Lilly continued looking at Christina.

"I haven't decided yet. I was hoping I could stay with you, sort things out."

Jodie watched Christina try and manipulate Lilly into believing she was only here to sort things out. Chris was good, but Lilly was better, she wasn't buying any of it. Lilly looked at Jodie for any hint of what her sister was up to.

"Ok, I'm going elsewhere. You two discuss what you have to, I don't need to be here" Jodie tried again to get away.

"Jode, where are you staying?" Lilly asked, hoping Jodie would be around later to talk to.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Jodie didn't want Christina to have any inkling of where she was staying.

Lilly was just about to say something in return when Chris stepped in first, "let her go Lil, she's a big girl."

As Jodie was about to leave the room Christina spoke again, "Jodie, you out tonight?"

Lilly and Jodie just gaped at her. Christina seemed to not want Jodie there but still wanted to know if there would be someone to go out with…typical Chris.

"I don't know…maybe."

"Oh Ok" Chris toyed with the end of her hair as Jodie left leaving the sisters alone.

"So you want to sort things out huh?" Lilly said dryly.

"I'm sorry about last time, just bolting like that. But it's in the past now, we can start over. I was thinking of maybe getting a job here in Philly."

"Can we talk about this later, I need coffee" Lilly shook her head, just when everything was going well.

* * *

"You escaping?" Scotty grinned as Jodie came out of the observation room.

"Oh yeah, this is between those two" Jodie sighed.

"You know what it's about, don't you?" Scotty eyed up Lilly's younger friend.

"Yeah, I have a damn good idea. Look, can I stay with you?" Jodie made pleading eyes at Scotty.

Scotty couldn't say no, he knew how much Jodie meant to Lilly, and had become quite fond of the amusing girl himself.

"Of course you can sweetie"

"Thanks Scotty, Chrissie is not to know about this, Ok?" Jodie had a serious note in her voice.

"Let's go then" Scotty smiled.

They left then as no-one else was around to see. Kat had reluctantly had to go home to Veronica, Succardo and Jeffries had both decided to leave a bit later, so it was only Vera and Scotty left in the bullpen waiting for the fireworks. At that moment Vera had gone to the bathroom, so Scotty and Jodie left.

* * *

"You and Lil still together?" Jodie asked as she and Scotty got in the car.

"Yeah, still secret though" Scotty warned as they drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A big thank you for continuing to read my stories :) I've written so much lately that my hand sees the computer and starts to cramp up!! I'll hopefully have these chapters up quickly again, enjoy.

Chapter 3

"That was Lil on the phone, wantin' to know if you were with me" Scotty sat facing Jodie on his couch, "I told her not to tell Chris. By the way, why did you come back?"

"Lil ask you to find out?" Jodie countered.

"Yeah, I asked if she wanted me to go over there, or if she wanted to come here for a bit but she wanted to sort stuff out" Scotty slouched back on the couch.

Jodie shook her head, "Lil won't be sorting anything tonight; Chris will be out somewhere."

"So, reasons for sudden appearances?" Scotty hinted.

Jodie took a deep breath, she would have told Lilly already but Christina got there way earlier than expected.

"Ok, Chrissie's come back for you."

When Scotty looked at her incredulously Jodie continued, "Seriously, I was out with her in New York. She got really drunk saying that it was a big mistake not keeping in touch with you and how she'd like to give things another go. I didn't think she'd come right away, but when she did, I decided to come for moral support."

"Why now?" Scotty asked.

"Do you like Chris, more than Lilly?" Jodie asked with concern.

Scotty assured Jodie that Lilly was the one he wanted, but the problem with Christina was that she had a talent for causing trouble with him and his partner. And seeing as Chris was unaware of their relationship, things might get a little tense.

"Now that's sorted, I wanna go for a hot chocolate?" Jodie grinned.

"What, now?" Scotty looked at his watch.

"Sure, why not. There's that all night coffee place a few blocks away, I love their stuff."

Scotty relented, "fine, I'll come with you. Don't want you in any more trouble, Lilly'd kill me."

* * *

As Scotty and Jodie walked to the coffee house, Scotty stopped suddenly, his jaw hardening.

When Jodie asked what was wrong he motioned to the scene in the bar opposite the place they were heading for. Jodie looked over and saw Lilly, with the guy from earlier. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Who is that?"

"Eddie Succardo, works in narcotics, comes and goes."

Jodie had heard all about Eddie from Lil, she knew their history and figured it had to be a blow to Scotty to see her out with Eddie; especially as she'd said no to spending the evening with Scotty.

"Maybe she's out with Chrissie and they just happened to meet him" Jodie offered, then disappeared into the coffee house for hot chocolate.

But that theory was blown out of the water when Scotty saw Christina approach him, "Scotty? What you doing here? Wanna come for a drink."

"Hey Chris, where you been?"

"Here and there" Christina swayed slightly.

"Lil with you?" Scotty asked, knowing that she wasn't.

"No, Lil's at home" Christina ran her hand up and down Scotty's arm, "come on Scotty, come with me."

* * *

Lilly walked out of the bar with Eddie close behind. She hadn't planned on meeting him, he just turned up; she wanted a quiet drink to relax from the constant stress that was Christina Rush. When Lilly had tried to speak to her sister at home, Chris had just said she was going out and they could talk tomorrow, that would have been fine had she not told Scotty they couldn't spend the evening together.

Then Succardo turned up, charming as ever, there was just something about him that got to her. So they started talking, next thing she knew it was 10:30, definitely time to go home.

As they left the bar, Lilly looked across the street; to her surprise she saw Scotty and Christina. What were they doing out together? Wasn't Jodie supposed to be with Scotty?

Eddie glanced over to see what had gained the blonde detective's attention, "Isn't that Valens and your sister?"

"Yeah" Lilly replied trying not to sound hurt as Eddie called over to them.

* * *

"Hi there, you work with Lilly and Scotty, right?" Christina smiled as Eddie grabbed Lilly's hand and walked over to the other two.

"Eddie Succardo, and you would be?"

"Christina Rush, nice to meet you."

Lilly rolled her eyes; her sister just couldn't help herself. It wasn't bad enough that she was all over Scotty, she had to try and flirt with Eddie too; who for all intents and purposes could have been Lilly's boyfriend…then again that had never stopped Christina before.

Lilly and Scotty just gave each other cold looks; they knew they were on dangerous ground. Each was with the one person that could mess things up for the other.

"I gotta go" Scotty said, not looking his partner in the eye.

"Want some company?" Christina lowered her voice to a seductive tone.

"No thanks, Jodie'll be wonderin' where I am" Scotty replied then mentally kicked himself for mentioning her in front of Chris.

"Why you meeting her?" Christina sounded suspicious.

"She's your other sister, right?" Succardo asked.

"Yeah" Christina flapped, not wanting to go into details, more interested in why Jodie was meeting Scotty.

"Uh, we bumped into each other just before I saw you" Scotty said looking around hoping Jodie would appear, "she was just heading for the coffee shop so she just went in for take- away and I was gonna walk her home."

* * *

Right on time Jodie showed up with the drinks. She'd waited a bit hoping that everyone would go their separate ways, but as that clearly wasn't happening, decided to wander on over.

"Hi, everyone having a good night" Jodie tried to ease the building tension.

"Wow, all three of you ended up in the same place. This happen a lot?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"No, thank God" Lilly muttered, when everyone turned thinking she'd said something she amended her muttering, "No, it doesn't."

"Ok, I'm going now, night guys" Jodie made a break to avoid to continuous tension.

"I'll walk you back" Scotty added leaving Christina with a sour look.

Lilly watched the two leave, wondering how she was going to salvage the new relationship between her and Scotty, and how to keep Christina away from Scotty. Was this why Jodie came back? Did she think Chris was after Scotty again?

"I better get home too, got work tomorrow" Lilly smiled at Eddie, "Chris, you coming?"

Christina thought about it, Eddie Succardo was a hottie as well, but if she wanted Scotty, then hitting on this guy wasn't going to help, "yeah, I'm coming."

"Want me to walk you?" Eddie offered.

"No thanks, we're good" Lilly replied as she and Chris made their way home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Told you so" Vera gloated as he, Kat and Jeffries stood by the coffee pot, "they been like this all morning."

He was referring to Lilly and Scotty, who had once again taken to ignoring each other.

"Maybe it won't last" Kat stirred her coffee.

"I definitely feel a chill coming on" Vera quipped walking back to his desk.

"Here we go again" Jeffries sighed.

* * *

The silence of the bullpen was broken by the entrance of Eddie Succardo who went straight to Lilly's desk.

"How 'bout you an' me actually go out tonight Rush?" Eddie winked at her, "we had a good time last night."

Lilly sighed, "I can't Succardo; last night was an accidental meeting."

"You know you want to" Eddie tried again, "we're good together, Cagney."

Lilly gave a small smile at the nickname he gave her when they first met. She, however had to again sort things out with Scotty, she really wanted things to work out between them.

"I'm seeing someone ok" Lilly said softly, then got up to get something from archives.

"If you change your mind, call me" Eddie replied as she walked off, "you guys know who Rush is seeing?" he continued to the rest of the group.

"Rush is seeing someone? News to me" Vera replied.

Eddie looked at Jeffries and Kat, who both shook their heads then turned to Scotty.

"Come on Valens, you're her partner, you gotta know who she's seeing?"

Scotty shook his head pretending not to know, "Sorry Succardo, she's kept this one quiet."

Eddie continued to question Scotty, "So, what's up with you and Christina, or you and Jodie? Which Rush girl are you seein'? I mean, Christina was all over you, and really pissed when you went off with Jodie."

Scotty ran his hand through his hair; he could do without rumours of him and 'one of the Rush girls.'

"Please don't say you're back with Christina" Jeffries said gravely, none of the team wanted him anywhere near her.

"Thought you had more sense man" Vera shook his head, "didn't you learn anything from last time?"

"I'm not with Chris; I learnt my lesson the hard way there. And definitely not with Jodie" Scotty huffed in his chair.

"You better not be with Jodie" Kat glared at him.

"What? Miller, you know Jodie's like a kid sister to me" Scotty replied appalled at the thoughts going through Kat's mind.

* * *

Scotty was saved from any more attacks by his cell phone ringing. To his dismay it was Christina, asking him out, again. Refusing to take no for an answer he finally told her that he was seeing someone.

"You seeing someone too? When'd everyone get so secretive around here?" Vera complained slumping in his chair, "who you seeing? That chick from the lab you went out with before?"

"None of your business Nicky, and no, I'm not seeing Frankie."

"When you've all finished discussing love lives, we do have jobs to be getting on with" Stillman popped his head out of his office.

"Yes boss" Vera sat up straighter.

"By the way Scotty, who are you seeing?" Stillman inquired with a grin.

"I have work to do" Scotty replied getting up and heading to the archives, hopefully Lilly was still there; maybe they could at least try and sort things out.

Stillman popped his head back out of his office just as Scotty left the room, "Miller, can you get me the Fletcher case we just closed, need to check the final report. Was going to ask Scotty, but he vanished."

"Sure boss."

* * *

Lilly was checking some interview transcripts in the archive room when she heard footsteps. She recognised them right away and knew her partner would know where to find her.

"Hey Lil" Scotty spoke tentatively.

"Hey" she replied, not sure how to start. Lilly seemed awfully good at getting into these situations lately…and equally good at screwing them up.

"Have fun with Succardo last night?" It was out of his mouth before his brain had even processed it; Scotty could have hit himself with a baseball bat.

Lilly cringed, she guessed she deserved that, "I didn't go out with him, I went out for a quiet drink, Succardo just happened to stop by. You have fun with Christina?"

Scotty took a deep breath, he wasn't the one that screwed up; Jodie could vouch for that, he never went out with Christina, "You know I wasn't out with her. I was getting hot chocolate with Jodie; didn't want her goin' on her own."

Lilly's eyes were cold, "but you weren't exactly pushing her away."

Scotty glared back, "I could say the same of you and Succardo. Why didn't you call when Christina went out?"

"I don't know; I just needed to think?" Lilly started pacing.

"Think about what Lil? You having second thoughts now Succardo's back?" Scotty leant against a metal frame.

"Are you now Christina's back?" Lilly countered knowing she sounded petty.

"You know me an' Chris was a mistake, and the circumstances, so don't throw that at me." Scotty defended; he couldn't talk to her when she was being like this, "let me know when you make up your mind."

Scotty left Lilly with tears in her eyes; why did she insist on making things hard for herself?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, glad you're enjoying it.

Chapter 5

Kat had slipped unnoticed into the archives room looking for the requested file, the sound of voices caught her attention as it was only their team that tended to be down there. Recognising the voices of her team mates, Kat stood there for a while trying to work out what was going on; why Lilly and Scotty had gone back to social Siberia.

After Scotty had left, Kat peered round the corner and saw Lilly with her head bent and shaking quietly. Rather then let Lilly know she'd heard the whole thing, Kat slipped back out of the room deciding to have a word with her friend later.

* * *

When she got back upstairs, Kat had a better idea when she saw Scotty talking to Jodie. Walking over to them, Kat took Jodie's arm and pulled her away, "can I borrow her for a minute?"

Taking Jodie into one of the observation rooms, Kat gave her a knowing look, "Ok, what's going on and how long have you known?"

"What are you on about?" Jodie asked knowing full well what Kat was talking about.

"You know. How long have Rush and Valens been together and what happened last night to cause trouble? I know it has something to do with Christina and Succardo because I overheard them arguing just now in the archives room."

Jodie gestured for Kat to sit down, "You shouldn't eavesdrop, I've known since the night before I left, yes I know that was three weeks ago" Jodie saw Kat's surprised expression.

"I walked in on them making out in the kitchen, made a lot of noise so they thought I just got in and didn't see them, but then told them I did because they just kept trying to act as if they were talking about a case. Anyway, we all ended up watching a chick flick on the sofa under a huge duvet; they were so sweet, you know, like they belonged together. It was good to see Lilly so happy."

Kat smiled, "So what happened last night, I mean, they were fine yesterday, then this morning it was like last time you were here."

Jodie sighed, "Right, this goes no further ok?"

When Kat nodded Jodie continued, someone else had to know what was going on; it was giving her a headache, "well basically, Chrissie came back because she wants Scotty again; which is trouble in itself, but then add in the return of a certain narcotics cop, who Lilly has a past with, and you get chaos."

Jodie went on to explain what had happened the previous night so Kat understood the current situation.

"So, Scotty's jealous of Succardo and Lilly's worried that Christina's gonna steal Scotty"

Jodie nodded, "that about sums it up."

The two agreed that they could see where Scotty was coming from, but both knew that Scotty wouldn't fall for Christina's charms again; he was way to into Lilly for that. If only she could see it, but on the other hand, Christina had a talent for stealing Lilly's guys, at least she didn't know about Scotty and Lilly's relationship.

* * *

Their conversation was interrupted by the entrance of Lilly, "Vera said you were in here."

It was obvious Lilly was upset, "You ok?" Kat asked inviting Lilly to sit down.

"You know?" Lilly asked her quietly,

Kat nodded sympathetically, "I guessed what was up; then interrogated Jodie."

Lilly gave a small smile; she knew when there was something Kat Miller wanted to know, by God she'd find out.

"I honestly didn't expect her to do this again" Lilly looked down, "that's why you came back as well?"

Jodie took Lilly's hand, "I knew what she was planning, didn't think she'd be here this quick. I was gonna warn you, but then she showed up…then Succardo showed up."

Tears formed in Lilly's eyes, "yeah, that's really screwed things up. I didn't go out with him last night; we just ended up at the same place."

Jodie told Lilly how it didn't look good from where she and Scotty were, then Chris appeared, and things went from bad to worse.

"Look, only you and Scotty can sort this out" Jodie said gently.

"I don't know how. I always say the wrong things" Lilly admitted looking at her two friends.

"Both of you just sit down together, away from everyone else and work out what's going on" Kat looked at her watch.

"Scotty said for me to talk to him when I'd made up my mind whether it was him or Eddie" a solitary tear made its way down Lilly's cheek, "I guess I understand why he said that."

"Well?" Jodie prompted.

"Succardo isn't even in the picture for me, I love Scotty" Lilly's eyes widened as she realised what she'd said.

Kat and Jodie looked at her in shock; did Lilly Rush just admit she was in love?

"Girl, don't tell us…tell him" Kat grinned finally.

"I don't think we're talking" Lilly whispered, "or still together."

"Well fix it, before things get any more screwed up" Jodie was bouncing in her seat.

* * *

As the three of them walked back into the bullpen Jodie's phone rang. Noticing her exasperated look, Kat and Lilly stood within hearing range.

"Yes Chrissie, I know he's seeing someone; I told you that. Like I'd tell you…" Jodie took a calming breath, "you can't just mess around with people's lives like that…bye Chrissie."

"She pestering you 'bout Valens?" Kat asked quietly.

"Yeah, I gotta go. See you later" Jodie replied waving to Scotty as she left.

Lilly walked over to Scotty's desk, "can we talk later?"

Scotty shrugged his shoulders; did he want to know?

"Please?" Lilly softened her voice.

Noticing the sadness in her eyes, Scotty couldn't deny her anything, "Sure, come by my place after work."

"Thanks" Lilly offered him a smile, but he kept his face neutral.

* * *

Jodie left the precinct to go and see Christina, things needed to be said and realised; the sooner the better.

"Hey, come in" Christina said as Jodie stood at the door to Lilly's house.

"Chrissie we need to talk" Jodie wasn't messing around anymore.

"Sounds serious" Chris grinned.

"I know why you're here" Jodie looked Chris in the eye, "and I want you to stop and think about what your doing."

Christina tried to look offended, but stopped when Jodie just gave her a glance, "I like Scotty Valens, a lot. I'm not going to hurt him."

Jodie shook her head as she and Christina sat down, "I know you don't mean to, but you always hurt someone."

Christina tried to defend herself, but Jodie wasn't having any of it, "Chris, I know you don't want to hear it; you never have. But you're not screwing things up this time; leave Valens alone."

Chris glared at Jodie, "you sound just like Lilly; I don't always screw things up"

"No? Then why do you always try to mess up any relationship that Lilly has?" Jodie tried again, "you don't really want Valens; you only want him because he's Lilly's partner"

"That is not true" Christina shot back unconvincingly.

"Isn't it? Chrissie, you have a life in New York, you have friends; I saw your life, you finally started to get back on track. What happened?" Jodie used a different tactic.

"I got bored" Chris replied truthfully looking downwards.

"You can't just decide to come and mess with people's lives when you're bored. Go back to New York Chris; you know that it's for the best."

"Jodie, when did things get so wrong? We used to be inseparable" Christina looked at the younger girl.

"I grew up Chrissie, sorted my life out. Time you did too" Jodie replied.

"Don't you miss it? Our old life"

"It was a long time ago, I'm glad Lilly sorted me out; yeah sometimes I miss it, but I'm glad things aren't like that anymore." Jodie tucked her feet under her.

Christina watched her younger friend, well more like a sister really, and thought about what she said. Maybe Jodie and Lilly were right about her screwing up everything, "tell Lil I said goodbye. Come visit me in New York, Ok?"

"Of course, we still rule the party scene! And maybe you should say goodbye yourself."

As Christina got her things and phoned Lilly, Jodie gave a sigh of relief; that was one problem taken care of. The rest was up to Lilly and Scotty.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Can't believe I've almost finished another fic! You guys are ace for still reading and reviewing x

Chapter 6

It was about eight o'clock when Lilly finally gathered up enough courage to go and see Scotty. She wondered how he would act towards her, and hoped to God that she wasn't about to make things worse than they already were. They had only been together three weeks and already having a major fight.

Scotty looked at the clock in his kitchen, time was slowly ticking by; he wondered if his partner had changed her mind about coming to talk to him. Would she choose Eddie Succardo over him? Had their very brief relationship ran its course? He sincerely hoped not.

His musings were halted by a light knocking on the door. Scotty all of a sudden became nervous, was this the end…or a new beginning?

"Hey" Lilly said softly forcing herself to breath as she looked into Scotty's deep brown eyes.

"Come on in" Scotty stood aside to let her in.

Scotty led her to the sofa and sat facing Lilly; much like she had done the last time they had been in this situation.

Scotty observed the blonde detective and could see how hard this was for her. But it was also hard for him; he needed to know where he stood.

Lilly looked up and caught Scotty's gaze; damn, how was she supposed to think when he was looking at her with that intensity?

"You wanted to talk?" Scotty said gently to break the silence.

Lilly fiddled with a cushion corner, "yeah, I wanted to make things right with us. But I'm not good at it, which you already know so…"

Scotty put his hand over hers to keep her hands still and make her look at him; in the process he prevented her babbling.

Lilly took a deep breath and tried again, "you're the one I want to be with, just you and me."

* * *

Lilly cringed at her words, _smooth Rush_, _real smooth_. When Scotty didn't reply she continued, "Nothing happened with me and Succardo, honestly, we just ended up in the same place. I've told him I'm seeing someone, and that is the someone I want to be with."

Scotty just listened to what she had to say, he feared that if he opened his mouth he would inadvertently blurt out the wrong thing and do more damage.

Lilly however took his silence as a bad sign; maybe her insecurities had pushed him away. The thought brought a wave of tears to her eyes; she couldn't bear to loose Scotty, not now she realised her depth of feelings for him.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted over Christina; I was scared of her taking you away from me. She has a habit of doing that" Lilly admitted quietly.

This time Scotty had to speak up, "Lil, I never went after Chris while she was here. She did all the chasin', I kept away from her, knowing how she messes everythin' up."

"I know" a tear trickled down Lilly's cheek; Scotty couldn't resist and wiped it away gently.

"Then why? Why'd you make a thing of it?"

Lilly turned her head away, "Christina can be very persuasive; I thought maybe she got to you, 'cause she was all over you, and that maybe you'd realise that she was easier than me to deal with."

Scotty placed his hand under Lilly's chin and brought her gaze back to his, "Your sister definitely ain't easy to deal with. Lil how can I make you understand that I want this, us, more than you know, an' that I ain't goin' anywhere. But I need to know where I stand with you."

When Lilly just looked at him with her oceanic eyes, Scotty didn't know what to think. He got up from the sofa and moved to the window; seconds later he felt Lilly's presence behind him. She looked, staring into his devastating eyes and gently caressed the side of his face.

"I want to be with you, no–one else"

Lilly forced her voice not to tremble although her heart was racing a mile a minute; what if he'd changed his mind about her?

"You sure? You're not gonna change your mind the next time an ex rolls into town?" Scotty looked deep into her eyes.

That hurt; Lilly came to the conclusion that although she was insecure, Scotty had been the one most hurt by recent events, "I love you Scotty."

* * *

It wasn't until she saw the look of shock on Scotty's face, and a spark of hope and happiness in his eyes that Lilly realised what she'd said. Clamping her hand over her mouth she turned away cursing the effect he had on her.

"You mean that Rush?" Scotty finally spoke, turning Lilly to face him.

Rather than try to speak; coherent speech had completely abandoned her, Lilly moved closer to Scotty and ever so gently kissed him. In another swift movement Scotty had Lilly pinned up against the wall intensifying the kiss until they were both breathless. Dragging his lips away from her mouth, Scotty blazed a trail down her neck making Lilly gasp in pleasure.

Lilly ran her hands through his hair, then back to his face to bring his lips back to hers. Scotty butterfly kissed his way back up her neck whispering softly as he passed her ear, "I love you too."

Scotty rested his forehead against Lilly's, "So, this mean we're ok?"

"We'd better be Ok Valens" Lilly breathed pulling him in for another knee-weakening kiss.

**A/N:** Last part up tomorrow if things go according to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OK, last chapter. It's only short, I felt the story needed a bit more of an ending. A great big thank you to everyone who reviewed, you guys kept me writing.

Chapter 7

"So, how we playin' this?" Scotty asked as he and Lilly approached the bullpen.

"If they find out, then they find out" Lilly smiled up at him.

"You sure?" Scotty looked surprised.

"Yeah, if the guys know then it may be easier if certain people turn up" Lilly was referring to ex's, or anyone else overly flirtatious.

* * *

As the office was quiet at that time of the morning, when Lilly went over to her desk Scotty followed and sat on the edge so he was facing her.

"You gonna sit there all morning Valens?" Lilly grinned.

"Maybe" Scotty winked lacing his fingers with hers.

That's how Jeffries and Kat found them five minutes later when they arrived.

"Oh thank God" Kat whispered.

"It's about time" Jeffries returned as they hung up their coats.

"What's all the secrecy for?" Vera appeared behind the whispering pair.

As Kat and Jeffries motioned over to where Lilly and Scotty, oblivious to the arrival of their team mates, were still holding hands and speaking softly to each other.

"Hey kids, made up now?" Vera strolled over to Lilly and Scotty, making them release each others hand quickly.

"He really is depriving a village somewhere of an idiot" Kat muttered to Jeffries before walking over to Lilly's desk.

Noticing his staff all congregated round Lilly's desk John Stillman made his way over, "whose love life is under scrutiny today then?"

When all five members of his team avoided direct eye contact with him, Stillman chuckled to himself; he'd already been there when Lilly and Scotty first arrived, so had seen everything from his office.

"Just don't let it interfere with work" Stillman looked at Scotty and Lilly, "What? I maybe getting on a bit, but I'm not blind."

"Thanks boss" Lilly smiled at her mentor.

Stillman nodded at Lilly, glad that she was happy, finally. He'd witnessed the recent change in her moods and couldn't be happier for her; the blonde detective had been through a lot and deserved this chance.

"Don't screw this up" he whispered to Scotty, walking away from Lilly's desk.

"I won't Sir" Scotty replied, and he meant it, nothing was going to come between him and Lilly.

Looking over at his partner's desk, Scotty noticed Lilly with a smile on her face. She glanced over at him, her eyes lighting up as he winked at her; things were for real this time and they knew it.

** A/N: **And there it is, hope you enjoyed reading! x


End file.
